


Checkout

by carpebagel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cashier!Levi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpebagel/pseuds/carpebagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a cashier and Eren is a college student who lost a bet. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkout

**Author's Note:**

> This took entirely too long to write given that it's a shameless piece of Ereri AU trash, but whatever. I hope you enjoy!

“Jean Kirchstein I will fucking _murder_ you,” Eren snarled.

A smirk played on the offending party’s lips, mouth twitching upwards as he folded his arms across his chest. “You lost the bet, man,” Jean said, shrugging. “There’s really nothing I can do about it at this point.”

“I already ended up naked at the top of a water tower, Jean, I don’t know why you insist I embarrass myself even more then I already have – “

“Dude, nobody made you take off your clothes before racing up the tower. That was all you,” Jean said, laughing as he recalled how dumb Eren looked clutching his junk fifty feet in the air. “Besides, compared to that, _this_ – “ Jean gestured towards the shopping basket in Eren’s hands, “ – will be easy.”

Eren sighed in defeat as the pair maneuvered throughout the convenience store, angrily tightening his grip on the basket filled with ice cream, tissues, and a copy of _Twilight_. When they arrived at the front of the store, Eren shot Jean a dirty look before approaching a cashier.

He walked up to the cashier and swallowed his pride, placing the basket at the base of the conveyer before unloading its contents onto belt, refusing to make eye contact with the man a few feet away from him. He watched as the ice cream, then the tissues, then the book travelled farther and farther away from him. Eren felt the color drain from his face. It was a lot more humiliating than he thought it’d be.

Eren meandered towards the pay station and could hear Jean howling with laughter in the distance. Grimacing, he shoved his hand into his pocket in an attempt to scrape up some cash, grabbing a fistful of dollars after a couple of seconds.

“Wild Saturday night, huh?” the cashier said.

“Pardon?” Eren said, blinking as he met the cashier’s gaze, taking him all in. He was kind of short, with a black undercut and a face that probably looked perpetually unimpressed. His name tag read “Levi.”

“Personally, I’d just skip to _New Moon_. Tensions rise, y’know? The story is much more interesting, much more emotional,” Levi said, amusement coloring his voice.

Eren blinked. “Are you making fun of me?”

“Of course not,” Levi replied, smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He took his time scanning each item, even going so far as to flip through a couple of pages of _Twilight._ He hummed to himself as he placed the final item in a bag, pushing it towards Eren to let him know that he was done bagging items.

“Very funny,” Eren said, grabbing the plastic bag and handing Levi the money.

“Have a nice night,” Levi said.

Eren grumbled in response, walking right past Jean and making a b-line straight to the door.

 

The next week, Eren went back to the supermarket.

Call him crazy, but he had run out of things to do. Eren had finished all his homework earlier in the week and he didn’t really want to read ahead in his textbooks. Mikasa and Armin were working on an art history project together, and Marco and Jean were out at some party. This left Eren with a lonely Saturday night and no one to spend it with.

He decided that the cashier – Levi, he remembered – was entertaining enough for him to mess with him on his own.

Upon arriving at the store, Eren spent a considerable amount of time devising the perfect grocery list to creep out Levi with. He went to the body care section then the DVD section. He made his way to the front of the store and spotted Levi at the same spot as last week. This time, he approached the register with confidence in the cashier’s reaction.

Levi blinked a couple of time upon seeing the contents of Eren’s basket: lotion and _Bee Movie_.

“That is so fucked up,” Levi said.

Eren grinned sheepishly. “Don’t knock it ‘til you try it,” he replied.

“That movie is fucked up on its own, and you’re gonna jack off to it? I know that teenagers are hormonal hotspots, but come _on!_ ” Levi took a break from bagging the items to rub his temples, burying his head in his hands as he shook his head slowly. “ _Bee Movie_? Really? You can find porn online for free. I would even help you find it. Christ. I’m gonna need to wash my hands after this.”

Eren gave himself a mental high five and decided that this was something he’d want to do every week.

 

The next time Eren came to the store he came to the checkout bearing a nativity scene, a cucumber, and some washcloths. Levi’s eye twitched.

“You’re just messing with me,” Levi said after a couple of moments. “There’s no way you’re _that_ fucked up.”

Eren shrugged noncommittally. “Don’t be mad because I’m comfortable exploring my sexuality.”

“I thought it couldn’t get worse after the _Bee Movie_ incident,” Levi said, scanning Jesus’s barcode. “Really, I did. I thought, this asshole is sane enough not to do anything more disturbing than jerking off to a movie about bestiality. And yet here you are, _parading_ new sexcapades just to mess with me.”

Eren blinked. “Sorry?” he offered.

“No, I don’t think you are,” Levi muttered, swiping the items across the scanner.

Eren laughed. “You’re right about that one,” he said as he put his purchases in a bag. “Have a great night!”

“You’re so fucked up,” was the only response he got.

 

In the next couple of weeks Eren made a habit to go to Levi’s register whenever he went to the store, regardless of whether he was trying to freak the cashier out. He found comfort in Levi’s snide remarks and reactions to whatever it was Eren was buying, even if it was completely normal. They made idle conversation, and over the course of many trips to the store Eren found out that Levi was 7 years older than him and currently enrolled in a business program with the hopes of eventually co-owning a small jewelry store with his friend/manager Erwin; meanwhile Levi found out that Eren was a college student with a penchant for passionate discussions majoring in political science.

Their relationship seemed to be nothing more than an unlikely friendship.

It came as a surprise, then, for Eren to find Levi staring at him and licking his lips. “You’re checking me out,” Eren said, narrowing his eyes.

“I’m a cashier,” Levi smirked.

“You know what I mean,” Eren said, rolling his eyes. “You’re staring at my arms.”

“Well, I don’t want to look at your face,” Levi countered.

Eren huffed. He grabbed the bag of groceries from the end of station and stalked out of the store, angrier than he expected to be.

 

The next day Eren walked into the store 10 minutes before closing and went straight to the DVD section, fists clenched and face red. Honestly, he came here on an impulse with the hope that maybe his plan would be a success. Eren grabbed the movie from the shelf and moved onto the snack aisle, then finally the flower shop. Glancing down at his basket, he went over his mental checklist to make sure he had everything he needed – _New Moon_ , popcorn, a box of chocolates, and a bouquet of roses.

He approached Levi’s lane only to find that there were several people in front of him. He tapped his foot anxiously against the linoleum floor, the roses burning a hole in his shopping basket. It seemed like an eternity before it was finally his turn to check out.

Eren decided it was probably best to skip the pleasantries, if there were ever any to begin with. “Your shift ends at 10, right?” Eren asked, looking away from Levi.

“Yeah, why?” Levi responded, lifting an eyebrow. Eren watched as the items moved towards Levi, still not meeting his gaze. He cleared his throat and hoped that the items would speak for themselves.

After a couple moments of silence, Levi finally spoke. “You’re an idiot,” he said.

Eren looked up and was surprised to see a small smile spreading on Levi’s face. “This is probably the dumbest way I’ve ever been asked out,” he laughed.

Eren shrugged, smiling as he rubbed the back of his neck. “So is it a yes, or…?”

“Like you said, I get off at 10,” Levi replied. He glanced at his watch. “You’re about 5 minutes early.”

Eren tried, but he couldn’t control the happiness he felt bubbling inside him. “Don’t worry,” he said, smiling brightly. “I can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> ps I have a tumblr ([arlert-arlert](http://arlert-arlert.tumblr.com/)). Thanks for reading!


End file.
